The Beginning Of The End
by SasuSakuLVR101
Summary: Summary: The Love triangle between Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. It is left for sakura to decide who to pick. Who will She? Can You Help Her Pick? Humor/Romance


**A/N: **Hiya Guy's hope ya enjoy the fic. PLease be nice and give a review and write the pairing you want this fic to finnish in, No Flames Allowed.. Or else You'll see my dark side!

Dislaimer: Dont own Naruto. Tis Kishimoto's Masterpiece!

* * *

Chapter One

"Are You All Ready?" Tsunade sama sat with her hands placed under her chin.

"Ready For What?" Naruto questioned the lady hokage.

"For Your First S rank mission." the old woman said quietly. No Longer did the quiet stay. The room filled with sakura's squealling, Naruto's, "Oh Yeah !" And even sasuke seemed excited. He had his Handsome smirk plastered on his face.

"OH Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Baa chan, You finally understand." NarutoHeld a excited fist in the air. "How Many Times have i told you not to call me that," Tsunade sighed heavily as naruto got glaring daggers from sakura. "Narutoyou twerp when lady tsunade says something be sure to never forget."

Sasuke finally spoke, "When is it, When is the mission?" Sasuke said cooly while folding his arms and leaning on the wall.

"You'll Be leaving tommorow. Now i'll explain the mission." Tsunade paused as the three ninja's listened properely. Just as tsunade was to speak aruto butted in.

"Ooh is Kakashi Sensei coming with Us!" Tsunade Sighed.

'Oh god they sure are a pain in the neck.' "No Unfortunatley kakashi is stuck on another mission with Gai. So now let me get to the point.."Tsunade took a break, "You are all-" Again she was Cutted in by the jinchuricki. "SO were Are we Going were will we stay-" Naruto however got cut off by sasuke's cool voice.

"Naruto Your such a loser " sasuke said his famous lines. "Just let her finnish," Sasuke said before unfolding his arms.

Inner sakura seemed soo excited that she wasn't paying any attention to what was happening. Just then a voice broke her trance. "Hey Are Okay?" Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. After recognising the voice that belonged to sasuke her cheeks went a shade of red and her shouder's began to shiver after his warm hand made contact with her skin.

Sakura blushed a little more. "Your mission is to...Escort Our Guest Back To the Land of Earth. You shall meet her right now. Shizune Tell Miss Kimi yotoko To enter." Shizune Nodded her head and left for the girl.

A few Seconds Later Shizune entered and after her a girl entered. She Had Waist Length crimson red Hair That Some Parts had been tied in purple velvety ribbons. Her fringes covered half of her Aqua Blue Eyes and Her Body Was Just Like Tsunades's. She wore A green dress with little white leaves and flower printed ever where and showed alot of cleauphage. on her feet she wor brown high heeled sandals.

"Welcome Kimi yotoko These Ninja's Will be escorting you back to your village." Just then all three ninja's looked at kimi and she immediatley blushed after seeing Naruto and sasuke Looking at her. Sakura Noticed and rolled her eyes.

" Hello Gentlemen," She said in a sweet voice that made both sasuke and naruto roll their eyes. "Kimi Meet the three ninja's that will be escorting you," Tsunade held her casual tone.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." Tsunade said while pointing at each of them after she had give their names.

"And You Three like i have already said, This Is Kimi yotoko and you'll be escorting her back to the village she lives. Any questions," tsunade said and naruto scratched the back of his head slowly.

"I just don't get it i mean why is kimi so important that our mission is S ranked?" Naruto questioned and the Hokage bit her bottom lip. "Well, Kimi is the daughter of the Tsuchukage and since-" Tsunade mentally slapped her forhead when naruto cut her off again.

"The Tsuchukage's daughter! I cant beleive It. The Hokage's Daughter! It's Soo Cool!"

"Naruto,You baka Why are you so over excited?" Sakura Rolled her green eyes. "Your the fourth Hokage's son right? So whats The big deal?" Sakura Folded her arms getting tired of this silly racket.

"Oh Yeah," Naruto quietned down after remembering his parents. He was deep into thought that he didn't realise kimi walk up to him. as soon as they were only inches apart she whispered slowly to naruto. "We have alot in common, looks as if we were made for eachother." Naruto looked at her. "Do you.. Do you like someone?" Kimi asked with curiosity in her aqua blue eyes. then he looked at sakura.

"There is someone. Infact she's right here, Sakura means most to me. Her feelings, Everything about her. And i made myself a vow to always be beside her and be there in her momment of need. Whether she cares or she doesn't i'll always lover to the very End." Naruto said lookibg at sakura who was talking with tsunade.

"So as i was saying," Tsunade said grabbing everyones attention. "Kimi being the tsuchukage's daughter, has alot of enemies waiting for the moment she steps out of the village they take her. The tsuchukage has alot of enemies. so this mission is dangerous. Now go pack everything needed for tommorow. Dismissed."

With the big busted lady hokage's words everybody except shizune left the room.

After kimi had left sakura and sasuke walked up to naruto " Hey naruto what were you talking about with kimi?" Sakura said and naruto shook his head, "Not much. It was all about being Hokage's childeren, so yeah." Naruto smiled at sakura while helding his arms behind his neck.

"So that was it?" Sakura said quietly. "Yeah!"

When sakura and sasuke walked away naruto frowned. "We were talking about you. Sakura..."

* * *

**Okay so how did you guy's like the first chapter, It was Short right? Yeah i know it had a little more narusaku in this chapter so i'ms sorry to the sasusaku fans but i wil make more sasusaku in the next chapter. Its just that it wouldnn't come right for sasuke to be OOC in the first chapter. But I PROMISE I WILL MAKE SASUSAKU and the paring that gets the most reviews will end in with that pairing so every review counts... Any Idea's and requests either review or PM me.**

**Bye for now i'll try my best to update sooner,**

**Claudia Watson**


End file.
